Mr Fitz, a way out?
by alexus B
Summary: Aria's mom is remarried, and had another kid. Her husband is an abusive aloholic. What happens when Mr. Fitz hears Aria telling her friends about something he did? Is he her way out of this lifestyle? Just something I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

**I've read some stories that have had this same main idea, but this is going to be slightly written from experience. (Not the teacher student thing. The things happening to Aria) Aria and Ezra never met in the bar. They meet as teacher and student. Mr. Fitz overheard Aria telling her three best friends about something going on at home. Ella and Byron are divorced. Ella is remarried to someone, and they had another child together. **

**Aria's point of view**

** Today was the first day of my junior year. Ever since my mom got remarried, I started loving school. It was an excuse for me to be out of the house for seven hours a day. Last night I had difficulty sleeping. I tried to listen to my Ipod to drown out all of the screaming and crying of my sister. (Child Ella had.) **

**Flashback (In Aria's point of view)**

** "Damn it Ella! Let me in the house," His voice echoed through the house. **

**The yelling happened on a daily basis, but I didn't expect to hear a loud popping sound. Oh so quietly I opened my door to see what had happened. At first I saw my sister Payton, and my brother Mike standing in the living room. My eyes scanned the room to look around to see where he was. He wasn't the patient kind of person, so I wasn't surprised when I saw him halfway in the window, with the busted out screen. **

** "Daddy, stop," Payton cries out. **

** "Matt, don't you see what you're doing? You just busted out the window screen while our daughter and my son were in the same room. Please, just go. Come back when you are sober." My mom tried pleading. **

**I don't know if I was the only one that noticed it, but he had already been slowly slipping into the house. **

** "Matt, leave! It would be better for all of us if you would just leave. No one wants you here." I finally spoke up. In the process of talking, I had walked downstairs.**

** "I want daddy to stay here." Payton pipes up.**

** "Are you saying that your sister is nobody?"**

** "You're really going to use Payton to stay here? She doesn't understand that what you're doing is wrong!"**

** "Trying to live here with my family is wrong?" He asks in an innocent voice.**

** "We all know that's not the only thing going on. Mom might have told us some story of how she broke her wrist, but we all know it was a lie. We know it was you!" I didn't realize what I said, before I felt a sharp pain just below my eye. He punched me, he actually hit me.**

** "Matt!" Mom screamed. **

** "I... I... I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't mean to."**

** "This is what I mean," I say pulling myself off the floor. "You're not safe to be around." I don't give him time to respond before I run up the stairs. **

**End of Flashback**

** "Crap." I mutter when I see the time. I always take too long to get dressed. I wouldn't have time to eat and put on my makeup, so I decide to skip putting on makeup. I rush downstairs grabbing my keys and bag, before running out the door. **

**It only takes about ten minutes for me to get to school from my house, so I was there quickly.**

** "Aria!" I hear a voice yell. I smile turning around to see Hanna, Emily, and Spencer coming towards me. **

** "Whoa, what happened to you?" Spencer asks.**

** "What do you mean?" **

** "Your face is bruised." Emily answers for her.**

** "Oh, that. I'll explain when we get inside." I tell them before walking into the school doors. We all walk together to get our schedule.**

** "I have Mr. Fitz first period." Hanna says.**

** "Me too." Spencer, Emily, and I say at the same time. **

** "He's room 32, which is this one," Spencer says pointing to the classroom we were standing outside of. **

** "Okay, now you have to tell us what happened." Hanna demands. We were the only ones in the classroom.**

** "Fine. Matt-"**

** "Matt as in the guy your mom is married to?"**

** "Yes, that Matt. Now let me finish. My mom locked him out of the house last night because he has been drinking all night. I don't know why, but she locked him out of the house, and he busted the screen out of our front window. I said something that just slipped, and it made him furious. Do you guy's remember when my mom's wrist was broken?"**

** "Yeah." They said together.**

** "He did it, and last night I said that we all know that the story she told us was a lie. He snapped, and hit me."**

** "Oh, Aria. I'm so sorry." Emily says.**

** "It's okay. I'm used to it by now." **

** "Girls?" We hear someone say from the door.**

** "Who are you?" Hanna asks.**

** "Um, I'm Mr. Fitz. The new teacher. Which one of you is Aria?"**

** "I am,\." I say timidly. **

** "Girls, can I talk to her alone?" He asks unsure of himself.**

** "Yeah, I guess." Emily says. They all walk out, closing the door behind them.**

** "Hi, I didn't mean to overhear you, but it is my classroom." He says nervously.**

** "Yeah, um, sorry. We always come to class early. We wanted to talk, and it wasn't something I wanted to talk about with everyone around."**

** "That is a pretty bad bruise. Are you okay?"**

** "Physically, my face kind of hurts right now. Mentally, I'm, far from okay."**

** "How long has this been going on? Has this guy hit you before?"**

** "It's been going on for about four years. He has hit me one other time. Please, don't say anything to anyone. If he found out I told, he would be furious,"**

**I know that was short, but I just wanted to try it. Tell me what you thought, and if I hsould continue it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how many people read this beginning part. I don't usually. For thos of you who do. I'm not writing this to get people to feel sorry for me. It is from experience, and the things I write about incidents, have happened. The only thing that's different is that Ella isn't dying. **

**Ezra's point of view**

** "Aria, I can't just leave this alone."**

** "Please. If you think this is bad imagine how it would be if he found out. You can't do anything." she pleaded.**

** "Alright, but-" I stopped talking when a group of students came into the classroom. I gave a quick glance to Aria before I turned to the board. I wrote ****Mr. Fitz**** on the chalkboard. **

** "Good morning class. I'm Mr. Fitz, the new AP English teacher. Today you're going to write an essay. I want it to be about you, your family, anything you want. Be completely honest. This is due at the beginning of class tomorrow. You may begin." I took the time in class to write out my lesson plan for tomorrow, and get everything situated. I couldn't help but jump when I heard the bell.**

** "Aria, can you stay behind?"**

**Aria's point of view**

** "Aria, can you stay behind?" I heard Mr. Fitz ask me.**

** "What? I have to get to class." **

** "Please, just stay for a few minutes. I promise I won't keep you long."**

** "Okay." Was all I said to him. **

** "I'm not going to say anything, but please, if something happens again, talk to me. I'm here for you. I know that you just met me today, but I don't want you to go through this by yourself. I realize you have your friends to talk to, but I'm here too."**

** "Thank you, I really appreciate it. I'll take you up on that offer. My friends just don't understand."**

** "I can't say that I've ever been in this situation, but I've had friends that have gone through things like this. Will you check in with me tomorrow? I want to know how your night went." he tells me in a non teacher voice. **

**"Yeah, I will. Can you write me a pass just in case?"**

** "Of course." Once I walk out of class I'm surrounded by the girls asking all kinds of questions.**

** "You guy's, one question at a time."**

** "What happened?" They all say together, once again.**

** "He was just asking me if I was okay, and what happened. He's actually really nice."**

** "I'm sorry, we didn't know that he was in the doorway." Hanna tells me.**

** "Hey, it's okay. It is his classroom, and he seems really caring. He wants to try to help me."**

** "Really?"**

** "Yeah, he said that he wouldn't tell anyone, but he wants me to keep talking to him about it."**

** "Isn't that a little weird? I mean, you just met him today."**

** "Not really. He is a teacher. Ther're here to help kids. I don't think he's doing it to be weird." I tell Hanna while walking through the door to Geometry. **

**Ezra's point of view**

** Aria had been running through my mind all day. I feel so sorry for her. She seems so put together even with all of the things going on in her life. It might have seemed weird that I asked her to continue talking to me, but I am her teacher. She seems so mature. I don't know if I could do it. She seems so much older, and I enjoyed talking to her. I really hope that nothing happens to her tonight. It's not like she deserves any of it. I just don't get why her mom won't do anything about it. I could maybe understand if he was abusing just her, but she is abusing her daughter too. It just doesn't make sense. **

**Aria's point of view**

** The rest of the day went by really fast, and I was dreading going home. I knew that he didn't have to work today, so I don't know what's in store for tonight. It didn't take me long to get to my car. I don't really stop in the halls after school. **

** "Aria?" I turn around at the sound of my name.**

** "Hi Mr. Fitz."**

** "Hi, are you heading home."**

** "Yeah." I say with a sigh.**

** "Here, I have something to give you." he tells me rumaging through his bag.**

** "What is this?"**

** "It's my email, home phone number, and cell phone number. I want you to call or email me if something happens, okay? I know that it may be weird since I'm your teacher, but I want you to feel safe."**

** "I just might take you up on that. Thank you so much."**

** "It's no problem. Have a good night."**

** "You too." I tells him, getting in my car. The drive home was way too fast. I stayed in my car for a few minutes before making my way to the door. I was shocked when I opened the door. **


	3. Chapter 3

There's something wrong with my computer, so I can only update on Sundays for the time being. (It's the day I'm with my dad, and he has a laptop I use) His work schedule always changes so it won't stay like this.

Aria's point of view

"What the hell?" I yell when I open the door. Matt and my mom were lying in each other's arms laughing on the couch.

"Aria, what's wrong?"

"How can you just ignore what happened last night?"

"He was drunk Aria. He didn't mean to hit you."

"You're really going to take his side. Do you no see my face? Alcohol is always the excuse." I say trying not to raise my voice. I ignored both of their voices calling my name. They always used his drinking as an excuse. I can't even pretend to understand this time. I always let it go, but last night isn't something I will forget. Once I'm in my room, I pull out the crumpled piece of paper, and my phone.

Ezra's point of view

Most teachers wouldn't do what I did for Aria. I wouldn't have given her my number if I didn't think she needed someone to talk to. I had so many thoughts flooding through my mind. It was surprising how fast the drive to my apartment took. It's only a fifteen minute drive, but it seemed a lot faster than normal. I quickly had everything packed up, and was ready to get out of the car when my phone started buzzing in my hand. Unknown Caller.

"Hello?" I say slowly.

"Mr. Fitz?" a small voice asked on the other end.

"Aria, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. You said to call you whenever I needed, so I am."

"Are you okay? Did he hit you?"

"No, he's acting like nothing happened." She manages to say before she breaks down.

"Hey, calm down. Aria, listen to me. He can only deny what he is doing for so long."

"I don't get it! He has been doing it since the very beginning. I thought he would stop, but he's still doing it even when there is evidence on my face. Mike, Payton, and my mom were all there to see it. Why can't she just get him to leave? I don't know why he only takes his anger out on me. It makes absolutely no sense."

"Aria, this is life. It never makes sense to anyone. I know that's not what you want to hear. I can tell you it will get better like everyone else would, but we don't know that. I can promise you that I'll here for you every step of the way."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't think I could hold it together like you do. You are so mature for your age. I wish that I grew up as fast as you did."

"Women always mature faster than men do. It's a proven fact." She tells me with a giggle.

Aria's point of view

"I was never that bad as a teenager."

"I don't think you're telling the truth. You seem like such a rebel."

"Okay, now I'm offended."

"I'm—"I was cut off by my mom yelling my name.

"One second. My mom is calling me." I tell him, while opening my door.

What?"

"Can you come down here? We need to talk to you."

"I'm on the phone."

"Well, tell them you'll call them back. This is important."

"Ugh, fine.

"Hey, I have to go. They want to talk to me."

"Okay, you can text or call me when you're done talking to them, or you don't have to. You can if you want to though."

"You're rambling. I'll either text you or call you."

"I tend to ramble a lot. That sounds good to me, bye."

"Bye." I say pressing the end button. I slip my phone into my pocket, as I walk downstairs.

"What do you need to talk to me about? I have nothing to say to you."

Lots of conversation. Hmmmm…. What should they talk about?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry. I know it has been two weeks. I have a really hectic life. A few months ago my mom found out her organs are failing. Long story short, she is dying. I'm not telling you this because I want sympathy. I get enough of that from my friends and family, which I am sick of. I'm telling you this because with school and all the hospital trips and doctor's appointments, I don't always have time to update on Sunday. **

Aria's point of view

"Aria, your attitude was not acceptable. We all know you deserved that. You have no right to talk to me like that."

"It's true! You did break her wrist. Who does that? You're not her parent, and she doesn't have some curfew. Why do you think that you control everyone?"

"Excuse me? What gives you the right to talk to me like that? I am older than you young lady."

"You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you. I sure as hell don't have to listen to you saying my attitude isn't acceptable, when you're the one that started this. Ever since Payton was born you've been like this, and there's no denying it."

"Mom? Dad?" A little voice squeaks from the stairs.

"Payton, go back to your room. We're just talking."

"No, you're yelling at Aria. Daddy, why do you always yell at her? Do you not like her?"

"Sweetie, just go back to your room."

"Not until you answer me. Please."

"Okay, fine. No, I don't really like her. She has a horrible attitude and she's very disrespectful. She is just like her dad."

"You have no right to talk about my dad. He is a way better father than you ever could be. He doesn't hit his step children, and he's never treated them this way." I scream, before running to the door and grabbing my purse and shoes. Of course today is the day the girls are busy, and my dad is at work. That leaves only one place to go to. I pull my phone out of my pocket, before dialing a number.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

I let out a bitter laugh before responding. "Well, I got yelled at for having an attitude, I'm disrespectful, I'm just like my dad, and he told Payton that he doesn't like me for all of the above reasons. It was a great conversation."

"Oh Aria, I'm sorry. Are you still at home?"

"No, I had to leave. I couldn't stay there."

"I get it. I wouldn't want to stay there either. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not really sure. I might just drive around."

"Listen, I know that I'm your teacher, but if I don't want you to go home for a while. Why don't you come to my apartment? We could watch a movie, and get take out."

"I can't impose like that."

"It wouldn't be imposing. I'm inviting you over so that you're safe."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. I can drive around, or find somewhere to go."

"I'm positive. You shouldn't be around him while he is angry. It won't be good for any of you guys."

"Okay, thank you. I really appreciate it. What's your address?"

"I live in the Hollis apartment buildings. Apartment 3B."

"Okay, I'll be there in about five minutes. I'm not far from there."

"Sounds good. I'll have to buzz you up. It's under Fitz."

"I figured since your last name is Fitz." I tell him with a small giggle.

Ezra's point of view 

"Okay Ms. Smarty pants, what do you want me to order?"

"Mmmm, do you like Chinese?"

"Of course, that's what I always get. What do you like?"

"Umm, Chow Mein and Orange Chicken."

"Gosh, do you like everything I do?" I ask her with a small chuckle.

"It seems that way."

"We'll see what else we have in common when you get here. I'm going to order the food."

"Okay, bye." She says before disconnecting. I pull the Chinese brochure out of my cabinet to get the number, before dialing it on my phone. It didn't take long to order the food because it was the girl that usually takes my order. All she did was ask if I wanted the usual, which I did but two orders of it this time. I looked in the mirror to inspect my outfit, before deciding to change shirts, and throw on a casual T- Shirt. By the time I was done pulling my shirt on, I heard to buzzer ringing.

Pressing the button, I say, "Come on up." A minute later I heard a timid knock on my door.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Thanks for letting me come over."

"It's no problem. I mean it. Whenever you need to get away, I'm here for you. I'm not saying this because I'm your teacher, I do care."

"I can tell. Most teachers would have talked to the school counselor right away. If he ever found out I told anyone, I'm pretty sure the punishment would be a lot worse."

"I've realized that. When I first found out, I thought it would be better to go to the counselor, but I don't think so anymore. It would just end up being worse for you."

"Yeah, it would be. I just wish he'd realize what he's doing."

"I know-" I was cut off by the buzzing.

"That's probably the food." I tell her getting up to open the door.

"Okay, do you want me to get silverware and plates out?"

"Sure, that'd be great. They're in the cupboard next to the fridge."

"Okay." I hear her tell me, before I pull open the door.

"Anna?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's point of view

"Hey stranger."

"Wh- what are you doing here?" I ask her stuttering a bit.

"I'm offended. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come visit you."

"I never said that, I'm just surprised to see you. I didn't know you were coming."

"I wanted to surprise you. Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." I tell her opening the door more, and moving to the side.

I completely forgot Aria was here, until I heard her talking to me.

"Ezra, where is your silverware?"

_Who is that? _Anna mouths to me. I just give her a shake of the head, before responding.

"The drawer to the left of the stove."

Aria still hadn't noticed Anna standing near my couch, where she moved as I responded to Aria. I was about to open my mouth, but there was another knock on the door, which caused Aria to look up. Her face displayed pure confusion. She was looking back and forth between Anna and me.

Aria's point of view

When I heard a second knock on the door, I was confused. I didn't know who the second knock could have been, if the food was already here. I didn't expect to see a girl standing next to his couch. _Of course he had a girlfriend. I should have known this was a bad idea. _The silence in the room was awkward to say the least. The only sound was Ezra talking to the delivery guy. It only took him a few seconds to wrap up the conversation, and close the door for a second time.

"Ezra, I appreciate you letting me come over, but I think it's time for me to go now. I'll get in more trouble if I'm out too late."

"Aria, no, I want you to stay."

"It's better if I go. I shouldn't have even come here. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I do. You wanted to feel safe for one night. Besides, you haven't even eaten your food yet."

"I'm not very hungry anymore."

_Lie. _I was starving, but I didn't want to be here with him and his girlfriend. It would be way too awkward.

"So your name is Aria. That's a really pretty name." The girl next to the couch says speaking up.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome. My name's Anna."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You too. If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Ezra?"

"She's a friend of mine." Ezra tells her quickly.

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'd really even consider us friends." I tell her, not wanting her to get mad that I was in his apartment. I gave Ezra a quick side glance, and noticing he looked slightly hurt by that comment.

What did he expect me to say? If I came to my boyfriend's apartment, and there was a girl there, I'd hope that's what she would tell me. I should have asked him if he had a girlfriend before I agreed to come over here.

"Ezra, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" This question was really surprising. I'm sure my face showed the confusion I was feeling.

"Wait, what? You aren't his girlfriend?"

"What? No. I'm his sister."

"Oh god, Aria, I'm sorry I didn't clear that up."

"I should have asked who you were, I'm sorry. Ezra, I'm sorry that I just assumed she was your girlfriend."

"No, don't apologize. I don't blame you for thinking that. She is my younger sister."

"Really? You have to add the younger. I'm two years younger than you. It's not that big of a difference."

"Maybe not, but it is still a difference. Besides, I just like adding it to make you mad."

"That's rude." She says with a small pout.

"Are you guys close?"

"Yeah, he may be my older brother, but he's always been my best friend."

"He is pretty amazing." I say before realizing what I said. My face quickly became flushed when Ezra looked at me with sly grin.

I couldn't believe I said that. It's true, but I still felt embarrassed. I haven't known him that long, but there is just something about him.

Ezra's point of view

I have to admit, I was slightly surprised by Aria's comment. Earlier she said that we weren't even really friends. To be honest, I don't know what we are. Sure, we're teacher and student, but something about her makes me wish we weren't in this position. Aria is the exact kind of girl I would want to date.

"Yeah, well, you are pretty amazing too. I don't know if I would have your will power, if the same thing happened to me. I'm pretty sure I would fall apart."

"If there wasn't Payton and Mike to think about, I don't think I would be able to be so strong. Yeah, it's hard, but I have to act strong for them. I don't know what I would do if he was my dad."

"I am so confused, what is going on?" Anna asks us.

"Nothing." I respond a little too quickly.

"It's okay. I'll tell her."

"Are you sure? You don't have to. She's always been nosy."

"Ha. You're funny."

"I'm sure. My parents got a divorce a while ago, and my mom is remarried. To make a long story short, he is an abusive alcoholic. He hits me and my mom, and he broke her wrist a while back. I don't know why she stays with him, but I tend to get in trouble a lot.

"He always says I have a really bad attitude, and I'm just like my dad. He has never met my dad, but he has heard things about him from my mom. My youngest sister is his daughter, and she doesn't understand what he is doing. She is around all of it, but she doesn't know it is bad. Ezra let me come over tonight, after they were yelling at me. Last night he busted out the screen of our window trying to get inside, and today they were pretending like nothing happened. That's how it always is though."

"Oh Aria, I am so sorry. No one should have to go through that. I'm glad my brother has been there for you. You need someone that you can release your feelings to. It's not fair that you have to always be the strong one because you are the oldest."

"It helps keep me stable, but it is nice to have someone to lean on for support."

"Aria, I'll always be here for you. I mean it. No matter when you need me, you can always call, or just show up. It doesn't matter the time. I want you to always feel welcome here."

"Thank you. I really do appreciate it, more than you know."

"Do you want to know what I think?" Anna asks.

"Sure. What do you think?"

"I think that you two should date. You two obviously like each other."

"What? No we don't."

"See, you're even getting defensive about it. You like my brother."

"That's crazy."

"Aria likes Ezra. She wants to date him. All she wants is to kiss him."

"Anna, stop." I tell her with a stern tone. I was starting to like Aria, but I didn't want my sister to scare her off.

"What? Everyone can tell that it is true. You should just let her move in with you, so that she feels safe. What a second. If you are still living with your parents, then you are young. How old are you?"

"I, um, I'm 17."

"Ezra Fitz! What is going on?"

"Anna, Aria is my student."

"Aria, what is my brother forcing you to do?"

"What? That's ridiculous. You know I would never do that."

"Ezra, shut up. Let Aria answer the question."

"He's not making me do anything. He has been helping me. That's all. He heard me talking to my friends on the first day of school, about things going on, and he asked me what was going on. He gave me his phone number, which is weird, but he told me to call him whenever I needed to. After I got into the fight with them today, called him back, and he invited me over. He has just been a shoulder to cry on."

"I'm not going to say anything, as long as you promise that he isn't making you do anything."

"I promise you, he is not making me do anything."

"Okay, good."

"Anna, I can't believe that you would ask her that. Do you really think I'm that kind of person?"

"I don't know Ezra. You were always my best friend, and then you just left. I don't know what kind of person you have turned into. I don't think that you would ever be that kind of person, but I had to ask."

"I'm sorry that I left, but I couldn't handle dad anymore. It was too much for me."

"Yeah, well how do you think I felt? I couldn't just leave like you did. I couldn't leave mom. I always thought that you would come back for me."

"Anna, I should have. I know that, and I am sorry that I left you there. Even after everything that happened, I wouldn't become that kind of person."

"I know. The comment about you two dating, makes it awkward now. I can see why you got so defensive about it. I still think you two like each other, even if you are teacher and student. I'm just saying."

"We are done discussing this Anna. There is nothing going on between us."

"Yeah, that would be crazy. I would never like your brother."

That is the second comment Aria has said, that made me frown. It doesn't seem that crazy that we would like each other. We are similar, and I could see myself being with someone like her.

"Yeah, crazy. Aria isn't the type of girl I would want to date."

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard. Aria is the perfect girl for you." Anna says, making me look at Aria. I couldn't help but notice a slight blush on Aria's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooooo…. Spring Break is next week for me. Meaning, California here I come. :) I really can't wait. Anyways, my computer still isn't fixed, and I obviously won't be with my dad on Sunday, so we are staying with him tonight too. I didn't want to wait two weeks to update like last time, so consider this Sunday's chapter. **

Aria's point of view

I was really surprised when Anna told Ezra I was the perfect girl for him. I mean sure, he is the type of guy that I would want to be with, but she still said it knowing that he was my teacher. I could see a blush forming on Ezra's cheeks when I looked over at him. _What was he thinking about that comment?_

"That's crazy. I am far from perfect, and your brother should be with someone his age."

"So you're saying that if you were his age, you'd date him?"

"I never said that, but maybe. I don't know. If it wasn't him I would be dating, it would be someone like him."

"You just basically flat out told us you like my brother." Anna tells me with a smile. I could see the corners of Ezra's lips going upward.

"I did not! I said that I would want to be with someone like him."

"Exactly. Meaning something about my brother attracts you to him."

"What? No. That's crazy. He's my teacher."

"That doesn't matter. You can still have a school girl crush on him. It happens all the time. Besides, my brother is good looking, smart, funny, kind, everything a girl wants. Girls are always all over him."

Maybe it is a small crush I have, but I would never act on it. _She's right though. He is good looking, smart, kind- stop it! He's your teacher._ If she keeps questioning me like this, I might slip up with my feelings.

"It doesn't surprise me. Yeah, he is good looking, and all the other things you listed. Any girl would be lucky to be with him, but me having a crush on him? I'm not that kind of girl."

"Aria, you can only lie for so long. You aren't alone though. My brother obviously likes you too. Most teachers don't invite students to their house."

"Alright, Anna, enough. I had Aria come over so that she was safe. I don't feel that way."

My heart kind of fell when I heard that. I know that we could never be together, given the situation, but I still thought maybe he felt the same way.

"She could have gone to a friend's house. You both are just in denial."

"We are not." We both say simultaneously.

"That proves it. It will be better when you both admit it. Although, it might be awkward. I mean, there is nothing you could do about it. Ezra has always wanted to be a teacher, so he would never do anything illegal that would risk his job. Not even for a girl like you, Aria, even though he would be lucky to be with you. It really sucks for you guys because I think you would be great together."

"Anna, you are going to make her uncomfortable. I can handle all of your comments, but Aria just met you. I don't want you to scare her off."

"Why would I scare her off? I am just stating facts. Besides, anyone that in a room with you two for five minutes would be able to tell. Maybe you two should try being a little more discreet."

"We are officially done with this conversation."

"Awwhhh, Ezra. It was just getting fun. You always have to ruin all of the fun." Anna told him, which caused me to let out a small giggle.

I saw Ezra shoot me a small glare, before responding.

"No, I just don't want you pestering my student."

_Student._ I am really beginning to hate that word. If there were more guys like Ezra at my school, I don't think I would be feeling this way, but everyone at school is so immature.

"Oh come on Ezra! We all know you don't think of her as just a student."

"What else would I think of her as? She is my student. That's it."

"You are so incredibly frustrating sometimes. I am leaving, now. I don't think I can handle listening to your lies anymore tonight. I will be back to talk to you about this. Maybe without her here, you'll just admit you like her."

"I won't admit anything."

"Yeah, okay. It was really nice meeting you Aria. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe. It was nice meeting you too. Have a nice night."

"You too." She muttered before walking out the door, into the hallway.

Ezra's point of view

It felt like forever until Anna was gone. I didn't want to slip up on any of my feelings, and I think that if she would have kept pestering us, I would have admitted my feelings. That definitely would not have been a good thing. Aria probably didn't even feel the same way. I waited until I could no longer hear her heels clacking, before I spoke.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about her. Sometimes she doesn't know how to keep her big mouth shut."

"It's no problem, really. I actually like her."

"Yeah, well, all of her comments were completely untrue. Us, liking each other? That's crazy."

"Yeah, crazy." She muttered.

I didn't know what was wrong with her. She seemed so uncomfortable when Anna kept pestering her about us liking each other. _She couldn't like me, could she?_

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She responds, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me." It takes her a while, but eventually her hazel eyes meet mine.

"What's wrong?"

"Would it really be that crazy if we liked each other?"

_No! _My brain screams at me. _Should I be honest with her?_

"I don't know. You're a great girl Aria, but you are my student. If we weren't in this position, I would want to be with you, but it just can't happen."

"Yeah, I know." She says, looking bad down to the floor.

_Screw it. If it doesn't seem wrong to us, who cares what everyone else thinks. _

"Aria, look at me please." She gives a quick shake of the head, but says nothing.

"Please." I try again. It takes her a little longer than last time, but she still looks up.

She looks like she is on the verge of tears. It didn't take long for one to fall down her face. Last time I saw her cry, she was crying because of her step- dad. Knowing I'm the one causing this, makes me feel horrible, I don't even think before I press my lips against hers.It takes her a few seconds, but she kisses me back. Soon our lips are moving together. _God yes. _My tongue grazes her bottom lip, and she quickly lets it slip into her mouth. Our tongues are tangling together. It felt like forever before she pulled away.

"So much for this not happening." She tells me before she breaks out into a huge smile.

"I know that, that probably shouldn't have happened, but I was lying when I said I didn't have feelings for you. I know that we haven't known each other for that long, and that you're my student, but there is something about you. I was going to follow through, but when that tear fell from your eye, I knew that it was my fault. Knowing that, I had to act on my feelings. Right or wrong."

I don't know what I was expecting her response to be, but I didn't get one. Instead, she pressed her lips against mine again. It felt good to be kissing Aria. This time it was her tongue trying get into my mouth, which I quickly allowed. There was this spark when I was kissing her. I've never felt it with anyone else before. When we pulled away, we were both panting. She had this grin on her face, which, I'm sure, my face was also displaying.

"What does this mean for us now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I like you Aria, but we could get into a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, I don't want you to lose your job over someone like me."

"Hey, it's not that. I would be happy to risk it for you, but if anyone found out, it wouldn't be good. Both of our reputations would be ruined."

"I know. I wasn't even thinking about that." she says looking away from me, again. _Is she going to do that every time? _

This time I didn't even ask her to look at me. I just lifted her face up, by her chin.

"I couldn't ask you to risk everything for me. I'm not worth it. I should probably just go."

"No, Aria, don't. We can't leave it at this. I would be more than happy to risk things if it meant I would get to be with you. You are completely and utterly worth it, but I'm worried about you. This is your reputation we're talking about."

"This is your job we are also talking about. Ezra, if we got caught, you could go to jail. I can't do something that will risk your job."

"Aria, I want to be with you. I do like you. I know that I would be risking a lot to do this, but we will have to be very sneaky about it. Anna was around us for no more than twenty minutes, and she figured it out before we did. We would have to be very good at keeping our feelings in check."

"I'm willing to do it if you are."  
>"I am." I tell her, before pressing my lips against hers again. I'm sure we would have continued kissing if we didn't hear a beeping sound coming from the other side of the couch. At first, I thought it was underneath the couch cushions, but then Aria looked underneath the pillows. She then held up what looked like a baby monitor. At first we both gave each other confused looks, and then we knew.<p>

"Anna." We said simultaneously, before laughing.

Of course she would leave a baby monitor to listen to everything we would say. There is only one question. _Why would she have a baby monitor in her purse?_ As soon as I was done thinking it, Aria asked it out loud.

"I was just thinking the same thing. I'll call her." I said, walking over to the island to grab my phone. It didn't take long for her to answer my call.

"Anna, why did you have a baby monitor in your purse?" I demand. She starts laughing, just like Aria and I did.

"I'm sorry. I just had to know what happened between the two of you. You're lucky I didn't put a video camera in there. Actually, I take that back. I'm lucky I didn't. I wouldn't want to see you two kissing. That would be just weird. Just listening was enough for me." I looked over at Aria, to see her cheeks were a deep shade of pink.

"You are too much sometimes."


	7. Chapter 7

**I previously said that my mom is dying. Nothing has changed, except the fact that she has no more than a year to live. She's going down hill really fast, and is starting to lose her memory. Yes, that is supposed to happen, so it's not surprising. I am also the oldest child, so I have been taking on the parent role for my two younger sister's. It has been extremely difficult. I thought that I'd be fine writing this story, but I'm not. It is bringing up too many emotions, and it really hard to write. I can't do it. I appreciate the reviews, and people that read it. If anyone wants to continue it for me, they can.**


End file.
